U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,156 to Primeau discloses a combination artificial tree-lighting arrangement including a generally elongated tree trunk. The combination also includes a plurality of connecting components mountable on the tree trunk and a plurality of display components mountable on the connecting components. Each display component has tree limbs and lighting cables extending therefrom. The lighting cables are provided with decorative lights. An electrical circuitry connectable to an electrical power source is attachable to the connecting components. The electrical circuitry includes a connecting component-to-light coupling arrangement for electrically coupling the connecting components to the decorative lights. The connecting component-to-light coupling arrangement allows the display components to rotate relative to the connecting components about a rotation axis substantially parallel to the trunk longitudinal axis while maintaining the electrical coupling between the connecting components and the decorative lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,663 to Kao describes a panel branch for an artificial tree. The panel branch includes a plurality of twigs, a channel element, a number of inserts, and a hook-like member. Each twig is inserted through an aperture in the insert and the insert, in turn, is placed in and secured in the channel element. The hook-like member has a short side used to secure the branch to an artificial trunk and a long side secured in the channel element. Optical fibers are associated with the twigs of the panel branch. Each optical fiber is threaded through an aperture in an insert and gathered into a bundle. A socket with a light source is provided to receive the bundle of optical fibers such that the branch is lighted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,134 to Harvey teaches an illuminated artificial tree having a display position and a folded position constructed of an odd number of upright wire mesh panels hingedly attached at their vertical inner edges, the panels including a first end panel, a second end panel and a plurality of intermediate panels between the first and second end panels. A string of decorative lights are attached in a plurality of spaced, reversed loops, the string extending from adjacent the lower edge of the first panel around the intermediate panels to the second panel, then upwardly along the outer edge of the second panel, and then back around the outer edges of the intermediate panels to the first panel, thereby permitting folding of the tree without removal of the light string.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,914 to Tang discloses an artificial tree structure with decorative lamps, comprising a plurality of hollow tubes or iron wires of various lengths, in the shape of tree branches, arranged from top to bottom around the main trunk supported by detachable legs. On each side sticks are installed a plurality of iron wires to form the shape of tree branches. The exterior of the hollow tubes or iron wires is wound by dense tree leaves. The lamps installed in the hollow tubes or on the iron wires are serially connected to become decorative lamp strings. The decorative lamp strings are then combined in parallel connection, running down the main trunk to be connected to a control box and a power transformer. The structure described above provides the artificial tree with decorative lamps, using the control box to produce music and lighting effects of different luminosity and flashing speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,435 to Lai describes an artificial tree with a central trunk, a number of main branches suspended from an upper portion of the trunk in a downwardly and outwardly inclined orientation, and a preformed tree top section extending upwardly from the upper portion of the trunk. Each main branch includes a number of sub-branch clusters and a bundle of fiber optic conduits which terminate in the sub-branches. The bundles of fiber optic conduits are received in an opaque enclosure housing a high intensity light source, which enclosure is attached to the upper portion of the trunk. Electric lights are disclosed as an alternative means to illuminate the tree. The trunk includes upwardly open hook elements which receive pin elements within the interior of rigid support members of the main branches. Each sub-branch cluster is pivotally connected to an associated rigid support member to articulate between a collapsed position for storage and shipping, and an extended position for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,559 to Woolford teaches an electrified, artificial Christmas tree, which comprises both the artificial tree, composed of a stand and trunk with attachable branches, and various electrical components. The trunk portion of the tree is composed of a plurality of coupled sections which are joined together in a vertical orientation, and each of which has holes for branches to be inserted. The trunk pieces also have electrical sockets which are internally connected to the base of the trunk. The base of the trunk has attached to it another electrical socket and a master power cable. In use, the tree is assembled as any standard artificial tree, connecting trunk pieces together, and inserting into them branches of various sizes. Any conventional ornament or lighting fixture may be hung on these branches, and plugged into the trunk for power requirements. A stand at the base of the trunk provides stability, and internal circuit breakers provide assurance against fire. A line from the trunk is plugged into a powered electrical to provide power to the entire tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,797 to Shattan discloses an illuminated artificial tree and its method of manufacture in which a plurality of branches extend from a trunk of the tree, each branch being formed by spirally winding a strip assembly of a plurality of juxtaposed fiber optic elements and simulated pine needles on an elongated support wire. The fiber optic elements and simulated pine needles extend around the wire in adjacent relation to provide an interspersed array of pine needles and fiber optic elements all along the length of the branch. The fiber optic elements are illuminated at the base of the tree to provide points of light substantially all around each branch along its entire length. A member of branches are assembled along the trunk from the top down.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.